


Tell Her You Love Her Too

by eruditeprincess



Series: Echosmith Songfics [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruditeprincess/pseuds/eruditeprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the song Tell Her You Love Her by Echosmith.</p>
<p>Four times he couldn't say the same to her, and the one time he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Her You Love Her Too

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of Tell Her You Love Her. My tumblr is erudite-princess. Comments and kudos are appreciated. Next up is Let's Love. I know, I'm overdoing it somewhat with the love songs. So sue me. Actually, please don't :)
> 
> I don't own The 100 or Tell Her You Love Her.

_Tell her a story, tell her the honest truth,_

_You treat her better, make sure to see it through,_

_Don't be just everything she wants, be everything she needs,_

_When she says she loves you, tell her you love her too._

Tell Her You Love Her, Echosmith

**One**

 

The first time she said it to him was when she was laying on his lap while watching a film. He was kissing her gently at the time, and she was curled up on him, her hair fanned out on his lap, like a halo surrounding her. She was on the verge of sleep when she said it.

"I love you, Bell."

He was startled, but was saved from responding by her falling asleep, her face the picture of innocence. He picked her up and let her curl her hands into his shirt as she slept, and he went to his (more like their) bedroom, sitting on the bed with her still in his arms. He sighed gently as he lay down and she settled on his chest. He rested his chin on her head and let a small tear slip down into her hair. 

_** I honestly wish I could tell you the same as easily, princess.  ** _

 

** Two  **

 

They were sat around a campfire in the woods with Octavia, Lincoln, Jasper, Monty and Raven, playing Truth or Dare and roasting marshmallows, when she said it again. It was in response to a question of "Do you love Bellamy?", to which she had answered that she did, and he was stunned. 

 

Everyone stared at him, waiting for his response, when he stood up and muttered some shit about needing to cool down before walking off into the woods, finding a log not too far from where they set up camp for the night and sitting there with his head in his hands. He felt her come up behind him, and he relaxed at her touch. "I love you, Bellamy. Even if you don't say it back just yet, I'll still love you." 

_** I don't know how to put it into words, princess. ** _

 

 

** Three  **

 

He was talking to her when she said it again. They were talking about what they wanted to do, because she was nineteen now and he was twenty two and she wanted to get away. Away from her mother, away from the memories of her father, away from everything. She was telling him about an apartment she had found that could fit both of them in. He nodded at her suggestion that Octavia and Lincoln get the house that they grew up in (he had forgiven Lincoln for eloping with his little sister and getting them married, and he was getting over the fact that Octavia was Clarke's age and had a baby on the way). She was playing with the hair at the nape of his neck when she said it to him again. He let her say it that time, and he didn't freeze up like he had before. He was still on edge about it, and he took his hand, rubbing soothing circles on his palm. Her eyes were full of concern and he realised he was shaking. He looked at her and smiled at her, and she relaxed her hold. 

_** I don't think I'm capable of loving you the way you need to be loved, princess.  ** _

 

** Four  **

 

They were laying there, her drawing patterns on his torso, hands skimming over his tattoos, him watching her through heavy lidded eyes. His thumb stroked over the purple bruise blossoming over her collarbone, and he kissed it. He was aware of her marks on his skin, the same mess of purple bruises marking him as hers. He liked it when she was possessive over him. They had settled into their new apartment, breaking everything in just the way he liked it (disgusting, he knew, but it was their home now). Her hair was tickling his side every time she moved, and his hands worked their way into the blonde waves. "I love you." He couldn't find a response that could show how much he loved her back. He didn't shake, or flinch, but wished he had the words to describe how he felt. 

_** I want to tell you, but the words keep escaping my mind, princess.  ** _

 

** \+ one  **

 

He had pulled her on his lap one day when she got in from work, and she kissed him softly, her lips saying everything she was too tired to say. He felt her flop into his arms and she snuggled into his body, snuggling into the body heat. He felt her feel the curls hanging down on his neck, and her other hand was on his cheek, feeling the stubble there. "I know, I know, I need a haircut and a shave." "I was just thinking I like it better this way. You look younger." A few seconds passed and there was silence between them as she played with his hair. Her head nuzzled into his chest, and she breathed in the woodsmoke, musky smell of him. His hands wrapped around her waist and she closed her eyes slightly, tilting her head back to kiss him. His lips met hers and she sighed with content, her eyelashes looking dark against her pale skin. She shifted so her head was on his shoulder and her lips were next to his ear. 

"I love you." 

He didn't reply for a few seconds, but eventually she heard him clear his throat and begin to speak. 

"I thought I didn't know how to love, because I had only ever loved Octavia. I have loved you for a long time, Clarke, but never found the words. I think this is okay, but if I had nothing left except for you, I would rather have you than anything else. If I had the choice between fame and keeping you, I'd choose you in a heartbeat. Every morning I wake up and I remember where I am and I love waking up to you, Clarke. I love seeing you by my side when I wake up, and I hate leaving you when I fall asleep. I want to wake up next to you every day." 

He pushed a small box towards her from his bedside table. She opened it and the look on her face, the pure childish smile, made him smile. 

"Yes." 

 

_ Don't you, run away, run away,  _

_Before you tell her, you love her_.


End file.
